This invention relates to a fastening device for fastening strings associated with an object thereby holding the object firmly in position.
Presently, there have been many clasping devices or buckles for fastening or clasping strings, straps or the like to be used, for example, with shoes, underwear, trousers, seaside wear, neckties or the like. However, these conventional clasping devices or buckles often inherently have defects such that they can not be easily released in a handy manner. Moreover, according to these conventional clasping devices or buckles, once the objects associated therewith having been fastened in position, the strings or the like are apt to be gradually released or loosened due to use of the object.
In view of the defects inherent in the conventional clasping devices or buckles as described above, the present invention comprehends a fastening device, which can be used for effectively fastening strings or the like so as to hold objects associated therewith in position, and the device is also capable of functioning in a handy manner, while substantially eliminating the above-described defect of a gradual loosening of the strings or the like due to use of the object.